Thoughts
by Lady Sichi
Summary: I couldn't tell you when this feeling started... or when it's going to end. Or even if I want it to end. Toph reflects on her feelings the night before the invasion. Oneshot now a...twoshot?: Tokka. Slight Kataang.
1. Thoughts

Story: Thoughts

Show: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: Toph/Sokka

Word Count: 730

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar, or Suki would be dead by now :)

I couldn't tell you why I'm feeling this way. It's a horrible feeling, really. You find yourself unable to be near that person without being nervous. Sometimes I even say stupid things just to get him to notice me. Other times, I punch his guts out, physically or mentally. I couldn't tell you when this feeling started... or when it's going to end. Or even if I _want_ it to end.

It's not my fault though. I blame Aang and Katara. They do everything together, they walk, and shop, and bend, and tons of other crap couples do. Not that they are a couple. But please. Every time I step near Twinkle Toes, and he's near Sugar queen, his heart races like a new-born poodlemonkey. It's sad really. He should just tell her how he feels. Especially since the invasion is only a day away.

But that's the thing. The invasion is only one day...actually, only about 15 hours away. I can't sleep. I know Katara told us that we need to get sleep if we are suppose to function tomorrow, but whatever. How am I suppose to sleep with all of these thoughts jumbling on my mind? One thought is dying. I know, I seem like a girl who isn't afraid of anything, but when it comes to death, my knees quiver. I don't like feeling helpless, and just the thought of death makes me nervous...for me, and for my friends. What if Aang doesn't make it? I mean, sure, Twinkle Toes is almost as good as me at earthbending, and his other elements are like of a master's. It's just, he's only 12. Heck, if I were him, I don't know if I could accomplish such a big task and responsibility.

Another issue, is of course, _him_. What if _he_ doesn't make it? What if I don't ever get the chance to tell him how I feel? That will haunt me forever...and I think THAT might be a fate worse than death.

I don't know what to do. I mean, if I tell him, then it's out. But if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same back, then what? I'm going to have to fight with that thought in my head? That can't be good for my focus. Neither can keeping this bottled up...UGH!

Well, what if he feels the same back? Not that he does, because I've seen his type of woman. Tall, beautiful, strong. I'm neither of those. Okay, so I'm a _little_ strong, but tall? Ha, no. Beautiful? I don't, and I have never really _felt_ beautiful. There have been times where I just run my fingers over my facial features, just to see if I can get a glimpse of what I look like. It's hard though. My imaginary self isn't that great. _He_ probably doesn't think so either.

Why do I have to be so negative? What if deep inside, there's a spark of feelings towards me. What if after all of this, I could help him turn that into a fire?

I just sighed and threw a rock into the fire.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I heard a voice say behind me. Ah, it was Snoozles. I 'saw' him walk over to the fire, and he sat down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah, same."

Silence. I threw another rock into the fire.

"Hey listen, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Oh no, did I really just say that?

"Oh, yeah, me to."

"You first."

"Okay." I could feel him pick up a stick and throw it into the fire. "Listen, I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow. It's not going to be an easy fight, that's for sure, and I'm just worried."

I wrinkled my nose, "Why are you worried? I can take care of myself."

His heart skipped a beat, "Oh, I know, I'm just saying. I worried for you, for my sister, and for Aang. Poor kid. At least he's sleeping though." He said, and motioned the bed he was snoring on.

"Oh."

Silence again.

"So, you were saying..."

"Oh, right." I said, drawing shapes in the sand as I tried to organize my thoughts into words, "I just wanted to say, that I hope you...stay safe tomorrow. Because, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here...because..."

I felt his blue eyes lock onto my pale ones.

"I would miss your stupid jokes."

Sokka cocked an eyebrow, "Okay...thanks, I guess."

"Anytime."

Guess I'll never know.


	2. Feelings

Story: Feelings

Show: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: Toph/Sokka

Word Count: 1142

Disclaimed: I still don't own Avatar!

Author's Note: This is the side story of Thoughts, but in Sokka's POV.

---

So this is it. The night before one of the most important days of our lives.

But I'm not scared! What gave you that idea?

Well, to tell you the truth, I am. I'm terrified. Not just about the fighting part, but like, before that. I am after all, the plan guy, but what if my plan fails? What if everything falls apart because of what I said?

I pulled at my hair. These feelings weren't helping me sleep. I turned over in my sleeping bag and stared at the moon.

The moon was full. I found myself glazing at it, studying it's every crater and absorbing it's light. Then, my eyes started to swell. No...not again. Every time I look at the moon, a wave of depression hits me. _She died because of me. I didn't save her. I didn't protect her._

After that day, that _horrible_ day, my perspective on death had totally changed. I knew people who have died. Death wasn't that uncommon in my life. That's not to say I didn't like it. At first, when my mother was murdered, I had so much hate in me. For the firebenders that did that to her, that did that to _me_. Then when Yue died, I was filled with _guilt_. It was my fault. And I don't think I'm ever going to change my mind on that. Not for a long time. First my mother. Then Yue. _What about Suki? What if Azula killed her?_

I hate girls. I hate emotions. I hate hormones. Why do girls have to be so complicated? I mean, even when Yue was...alive...I still didn't feel that...click. And with Suki, it seems like all she wants to do is make out. I mean, what happened to just talking?

Did I _really_ just say that? HA!

Anyways...

And then there's Toph. I don't know what's up with her lately, but all she does is stare at me (even though she can't even SEE me). She's always clinging to me, smiling and laughing at all of my jokes, and blushing at even the littlest compliment I give her. What's her deal? Not that I don't like the attention. It's kind of nice, I feel so macho when she clings to me or holds my hand when we are on water or in the air. Wait, she does that when we are on the ground too. Hm. But she's so young. Defiantly not naive though. Or weak. Or immature. Well, sometimes. She _can_ hold her own weight, but sometimes it gets to her too much. She doesn't want ANY help from ANYONE. I guess that's why I'm here. Because she needs me. But I think, I need her more.

After Yue died, and after I found out Azula had ambushed Suki, I was just a mess. But she was there for me. I mean, so was Katara and Aang, but she was...different. She listened. She understood. She's such a good friend, and I'm so happy she's with us. Not just because she is an awesome earth and metal bender. Even though that is a plus.

But seriously? (When am I EVER serious?) I don't know how I feel about her. Part of me loves her, for being the best friend she is. Part of me is confused. Just about...everything. Of course I still have feelings for Suki, and forever Yue. But that's the problem. So many girls, and a tiny brain to figure who to choose 'the one' with.

My chest hurt from all of the emotions swirling inside of me. I shifted again, hoping that I would feel better. Of course, it didn't work. _Thud._ I heard a noise behind me. I jolted up, with my boomerang in hand, being prepared for the worst.

_Oh._ It was just Toph. She was throwing rocks into the now dimmed campfire. _Was she crying?_

Okay Sokka, time to be supportive friend.

I shuffled out of my sleeping back, and tiptoed to sit next to Toph. I know she could tell I was coming, but I didn't want to wake my sister. Especially Aang. I glanced towards the bed of fluff with the Avatar sleeping on it and smiled. He's so young, but has the world's weight on his shoulders. Poor guy.

I finally spoke up, "Hey, what are you doing up?" I then plopped myself next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah, same."

There was an awkward silence. She picked up another rock and chucked it into the flames.

She broke the silence, "Hey listen, I've been meaning to tell you something..." I could see her blush a little.

"Oh, yeah, me to." Oops. Why did I say that? Great. Time to improvise...crap.

"You first." _Great._

"Okay." I nervously picked up a stick and threw it into the fire. Oh no, should she pick up my rapid heartbeat? Wait, why IS my heart rapidly beating? "Listen, I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow. It's not going to be an easy fight, that's for sure, and I'm just worried."

What the...that was the biggest load of Appa dung I think I've ever said to someone before. To a _girl_ before.

She wrinkled her nose, "Why are you worried? I can take care of myself."

Nice going genius. You just upset a blind girl. Let's put that in the most memorable things you've ever done. Along with getting Yue killed. My heart skipped a beat, "Oh, I know, I'm just saying. I'm worried for you, for my sister, and for Aang. Poor kid. At least he's sleeping though." I said, pointing to the bed he was sleeping in. Not that she could see it. _Wow. I'm just on a role._

"Oh."

Some more awkward silence.

My turn to break it, "So, you were saying..."

"Oh, right." She said quickly. She started drawing shapes in the sand next to the fire, as almost if she was trying to remember what she was going to say. "I just wanted to say, that I hope you..." she blushed again. What is wrong with this girl? Does she have an abnormal blood flow to her face? "...stay safe tomorrow. Because, I don't know what I'd do it you weren't here...because..."

Where was she going at? I stared at her pale green eyes, that lit up by the fire. She stared right into mine, like she knew that I was staring at her.

"I would miss your stupid jokes."

What? My eyebrow raised as I kept myself from laughing, "Okay...thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." She said quickly again.

She stood up fast, wobbled a little bit, then went over to Appa and laid on the ground next to him, with her head on one of his furry paws. I too got up and dove back into my warm sleeping bag.

"Night Snoozles." I heard her whisper loudly to me.

I smiled, "Goodnight Toph." I whispered back.

The last thing I saw before drifting off into sleep, was her legendary smirk. Wait, was she blushing _again?!_

---

A/N: I know I added a little to the end, but I couldn't just stop it at where Toph's POV did. It just didn't make sense :) Anyways, review please! If you don't, Ozai will kill a baby koala-sheep. That's right. You heard me.

Just kidding... :)


End file.
